Headrests with adjustable wing elements are known to a sufficient extent from the prior art. However, DE 10 196 653 and WO 95/09 742 disclose only headrests which are of comparatively complicated configuration and are therefore difficult to assemble. The headrest presented in EP 2 611 652 A1, in contrast, is comparatively straightforward to assemble and can be adjusted between two positions.